1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for improving the efficiency of a carpet cleaning machine and other extraction machines in removing cleaning solution and other liquids from fabric, such as carpet. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved vacuum head for extracting a fluid from carpet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carpet-cleaning machines spray a cleaning solution onto a fabric or carpet and then vacuum the solution from the carpet into the machine. Other extraction machines may spray a liquid onto a fabric or simply remove a pre-existing liquid from the fabric.
Carpet-cleaning machines typically include a wand with a cleaning head that is movable over the carpet, or a rotating platform that rotates one or more cleaning heads over the carpet. The cleaning heads usually include a spray nozzle for spraying a liquid, such as a cleaning solution, onto and/or into the carpet. In addition, the cleaning heads usually include a vacuum head for vacuuming or sucking the fluid, and any dirt, from the carpet. The vacuum heads commonly include a large opening, such as with an inverted funnel, which sits and moves atop the carpet vacuuming or sucking the fluid, and any dirt from the carpet.
One disadvantage with many vacuum heads is their inefficiency. Some vacuum heads remove less than 20% of the fluid. It will be appreciated that the fluid remaining in the carpet renders the carpet wet, and thus off limits for many hours while the carpet dries. In addition it will be appreciated that a significant amount of dirt remains in the carpet with the remaining fluid. What is needed is a vacuum head device for removing a fluid that overcomes many or all of these limitations.
The following patents are offered to assist in understanding the state of the art known to be at least somewhat related to the present invention, and are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,538 is a cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,309 is an apparatus for cleaning a carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,001 is a surface cleaning and rinsing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,238 is a cleaning tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,017 is a device for removing incendiary matter from the interior of an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,705 is an exhauster nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,959 is a rotary cleaner/scrubber mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,791 is a surface cleaning appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,051 is the carpet drying system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,892 B1 is a device for enhancing removal of liquid from fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,577 B1 is a device for enhancing removal of liquid from fabric.